My Fariytale Reality
by SomethingLikeFate
Summary: She wanted a fairytale life.Just to get away from her own reality. Meeting her own prince charming wasnt to be expected. Especially since he's a total jerk. Oh well, as they say, expect the unexpected. SasuSaku AU highschool fic R&R!
1. Welcome to the Fairytale

**Hey guys Welcome to the first edited chapter of ****My Fairytale Reality****. For those of you who read this story when I first posted, Im SO sorry for the amount of suckyness. You have no. idea. I cant believe I thought this was a good story… **

**Anyway, enjoy the edited chapter Also, click on my name and check out my other stories! Don't forget to leave a review. Lets begin!**

* * *

_I sighed as I put my head in my hands._

'I hate this,'_ I thought bitterly to myself. I was the princess of the Fire Country. Although I'm sure people would literally kill for my position in power, I honestly didn't want it. _

_I was confined in castle walls; absolutely forbidden to leave, unless we were struck with an invasion. _

_I have one friend. Her name is Ino Yamanaka, and she's a maid. _

_Honestly, I'm pretty sure she resents me. I mean, even though she's much more beautiful then I will ever be, nobody notices because of her status. _

_She has beautiful, flowing blonde hair that's always tied back. Her baby blue eyes are always sparkling, even when she's hard at work scrubbing floors. She has long legs, and almost the perfect curves. _

_I secretly envied her. Although she lives in the palace, she's allowed to leave. She's allowed to meet a man, fall in love, and live happily ever after._

_I, on the other hand, am probably going to be forced into an arranged marriage. That is, if anyone even _wants_ to marry me._

_Where's my happy ending?_

* * *

**(Sakura POV)**

"Sakura! I don't see my breakfast on the table! Care to explain?" shouted my aunt Rin. Alright, you caught me. I'm not a princess. But a girl can dream can't she? I sigh, close my book, and get up. What a pain in the ass.

"Coming Oba-san!" I yelled back. **(1)**

"Hurry up! I have places to go! You can't honestly expect me to wait for you to do your own job! " she recoiled. I slowly walk out of my room toward the stairs.

It wasn't always like this.

When I was twelve, my parents literally disappeared. I woke up in the morning, and they were there. Wishing me good luck on a big test I had that day. The both held me tight and told me they loved me multiple times. I brushed it off.

But when I got home, I was alone. I waited for about 5 hours for them to come home. I called their cell phones, their jobs and their friends. Finally, I just decided to call the police.

All I was told is that my parents were gone, and that they'd give word when they found a lead.

Four years later and I never got a call.

Since I was twelve, I couldn't exactly live by myself, so they contacted Rin with the details. I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't care that her brother and sister-in-law were missing.

But seeing as she was the only family member I had left, she was forced to take me in and become my guardian. She was not happy.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Sakura tip-toed to the judge's office, hearing yelling and screaming. She peeked through the little opening in the door._

_Rin was sitting across from the judge, her dark purple hair in a perfect bun atop of her head._

"_Why in the hell do I have to take care of that little thing! Put her in a orphanage!" She hissed, venom dripping from every word. _

_The judge sighed. "Rin, I've known you since collage. Can you please take that helpless little girl in? She just lost both of her parents! How is she going to feel when she finds out that her own flesh and blood doesn't even want her?"_

_Rin glared hard. "Does it look like I really care?"_

"_Look, take her in and I'll introduce you to my friend Kei."_

_Rin looked skeptical. "What's his yearly salary?"_

"_One-hundred and fifty thousand dollars."_

_Sakura knew that an evil grin fluttered over Rin's stoic face._

"_Alright fine. I'll do it. But you owe me one, Kakashi."_

"_Unfortunately_,_" He mumbled under his breath. When Rin stood up, Sakura ran down the hallway and back to the waiting room._

* * *

Now, I'm not upset that my own aunt didn't even want me (Okay, maybe a little). Im upset because she is _such _a slutty _bitch._

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Well, look who finally decided to grace me with her presence. What were you doing up there, renovating? When I call you, you better come down a whole lot faster than what you just did now. Do I make myself clear?" She hissed in Sakura's face, glaring daggers with her lip up in a snarl.

"Crystal," Sakura mumbled as she turned away to fix breakfast. She could feel the rage bubbling up from her feet. She clenched her fists as she prepared the eggs, slamming her pots and refrigerator door. Her aunt just rolled her eyes and picked up a nail file.

"Do you have to be _such _a drama queen?" Rin screeched as she marched out of the room.

"I get it from you, Obaa-chan," Sakura hissed, mocking her aunt. **(2)**

Rin stuck her head back in the door with a glare.

"Did you just call me Obaa-chan?"

Sakura paled.

"No, I said Oba-san."

Rin's eyes narrowed even more.

"Don't cross me, Sakura-_chan._ Because you and I both know that I could make your life absoultly miserable."

She gave a huff and walked away. Sakura heard the front door slam. She gave a sigh of relief.

'_I really need to watch what I say.'_

Sakura stared at her pot with confusion.

"Wait a second…she didn't even have breakfast!"

Bitch.

* * *

**Oh yeah, MUCH better. As for the translations:**

**(1) Oba-san: Means Aunt in a formal way. **

**(2) Obaa-chan: Means grandma, or old lady.**

**Sakura called Rin Obaa-chan, or old lady, to insult Rin. Rin heard, and it was easy for her to say she said Oba-san, because they sound super similar. (Look up Japanese pronunciations and you'll see what i mean) Does everyone understand? Great! ^_^**

**Leave a review and ill get back to you as soon as possible!**

**Thanks!**

**~Saki-chan**


	2. A little rain never hurt anyone

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here's the second edit. **

**Follow me on Tumblr: w w w . j a y r 9 6 . t u m b l r . c o m**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(Sakura POV)**

I was sitting on a bus bench.

Wet.

Tired.

And completely alone.

If it weren't for the fact that I've been taking care of myself for so long, I probably would've broken down crying.

After Rin left, my best friend Ino called. She said she wanted to meet up at the mall. I agreed, of course. What's more fun then shopping?

It was raining, so I decided to grab an umbrella.

Well, on the way there, the umbrella flew out of my hands and drifted to the edge of the sidewalk.

No big deal.

But then, _then _the most ridiculously awful thing happened. A car decided to drive by.

Right next to me.

You know what was in that same spot?

A huge ass puddle.

Do the math.

By then, my umbrella was completely useless, since I was sopping wet, so I just closed it up.

Returning home was _not _an option. Rin likes to have the house to herself after she comes home from work at around twelve. Her and her boss have a very close relationship. _Very _close.

So I decided to just stick it out and take the bus around. At least until I got dry, anyway.

I glared at the sidewalk like it had just slept with my boyfriend.

'_Stupid rain, stupid car, stupid puddle, stupid Rin…'_

"Oi."

I lifted my head. Standing in front of me was none other then Uchiha Sasuke, probably the hottest guy within a fifty-mile radius of Konoha.

"Uh…yeah?"

Sasuke eyes shifted to the space next to me.

Oh.

So he wasn't here to propose his undying love on one knee with a huge diamond ring?

Common mistake.

I nodded my head and slid over all the way to the right.

"So," I say, "nice weather we're having, huh?"

He raised one of his, obviously waxed, eyebrows at me.

"It was sarcasm. Lighten up a little bit."

He scoffed and leaned back on the bench, crossing his arms.

"Do I know you?"

'_No, but I know you.'_

Stalker much?

"No. It's not like we've been going to the same school for twelve years or anything like that."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes.

"You were in my second and fifth grade classes, and we've had all advanced classes together since freshman year."

Sasuke nodded his head.

My eyes narrowed.

'_He obviously doesn't care.'_

I huffed and crossed my arms.

A silence took over us. Not a tense one either. It was…nice.

"You're wet."

And there goes the silence.

"No shit, Sherlock. Are you also gonna point out that my hair is pink? Because I _so _don't know that."

He glared and reached into his pocket.

For a second, I thought he was gonna knife me.

If only I was so lucky.

He pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"Here."

I stared at the phone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow…_again._

"…What do you want me to do with _that?"_ I question, pointing at the BlackBerry like it was a deadly disease.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Call your parents."

I started shifting in my seat.

"Yeah well…my parents are dead and gone. So…yeah."

Sasuke pocketed his phone.

"So are mine."

_I know_, I wanted to say.

Hell, _everyone _knew. It was all over the news.

The great 'Uchiha Family Murders'.

No one really knew what happened that day. All anyone has ever known is that Sasuke survived.

I used to have a crush on him, honestly. I remember after the murders, he didn't come back to school for a week or two. I cried every night until he finally returned.

And even when he did return, he was so…emotionless. Almost like he was dead. He barely said a word.

I cried for him then, too.

"Where are you going?"

I blinked.

Did Sasuke really just ask me that?

"…I was supposed to meet my friend at the mall. But I already cancelled with her," I pulled out my own cell phone and showed him, before putting it back in my pocket.

"But now, I guess im just gonna ride around on the bus until I get dry," I shrugged.

"Go home."

"Can't. You know how Cinderella had that evil stepmother? It's kinda the same ordeal."

Sasuke nodded his head and stood.

I gave him a questioning glance.

"My friend is picking me up," He says as he points to a car across the street. "Need a ride?"

"No thanks," I say as the bus came rolling down the street. He nodded and went on his way.

I may share some similarities with her, but honey, I am _no _Cinderella.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It took me two hours to get seemingly dry on that freakin bus. And I'm still a little soggy.

I decided to go to a little coffee shop, because coffee solves all problems.

I almost sighed out loud as the hot liquid tumbled down my throat, warming my insides. It had to be only fifty degrees outside, and I did _not _want to get a cold. Rin isn't exactly the caring type.

I almost choke when I look up and see Uchiha Sasuke strolling my way.

I raise an eyebrow at him as he sits down across from me.

"Are you stalking me now or what?"

He just glared and sipped his coffee.

"It was either you," he points to me, "or them," he finishes as he points around the shop at all the ogling girls. I hear squeals as his finger passes over their heads.

I laughed.

"You are the only guy who doesn't enjoy girls fawning over them. I'd ask if you were gay, but we all know your not."

Sasuke looked at me with tired eyes. I laugh again.

"You're Sakura."

I look up at Sasuke in surprise.

"In the flesh. I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out," I give a very un-ladylike snort, "I'm pretty sure I'm the only person around here with pink hair."

Sasuke's eyes traveled up to my hair and he smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What?"

"Leaf."

I gave him an incredulous look as I reach up and pat myself on the top of my head. I grab the leaf out of my hair and toss it to the floor. I could feel my face getting hot, from anger or embarrassment, I didn't know.

"Shut up."

He just kept smirking.

What a jackass.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Short and sweet, no? Please review, makes me very happy/ And go check out Jail Bird please and my tumblr! Haha im asking wayyy to much. But I love you guys, so youll do it right? **


End file.
